


Enough to go Around

by MageWriter



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentSuperCorp, F/F, Kalex, Multi, Prompt Fill, kalex to agentsupercorp, please send me prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: For katieisagoddess who asked for Kalex to AgentSuperCorp. Kara and Alex are together, but no one knows except Eliza and J’onn. They go on a date one night, and Lena sees them (she’s not mad that Kara didn’t tell her about being Supergirl) doesn’t quite catch that they’re leaving a date, asks Kara out on a date. Kara and Alex share a look, tell her that they’re actually dating, then offer to have her join them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598557
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	Enough to go Around

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Another prompt fill!

Alex stared down the women across from her.

Why did the stupid alien have to be so damn attractive?

More importantly, why did their resident billionaire philanthropist also have to be so attractive as well? Lena was looking between them as if she were watching a tennis match.

Between the two of them, Alex was glad she had her training to fall back on. She would lament to Kara over the situation later. The billionaire in question was her best friend after all.

Actually, Kara might just try to set the two of them up. Her sister was like that, despite her fairly obvious crush on the CEO.

“Just admit defeat Agent Danvers,” Supergirl spoke, her attempts to keep a straight face not fairing very well. “Ms. Luthor is correct in this case.”

Lena made absolutely no attempt to hide her smirk. She set down her cards. A royal flush stared back at Alex mockingly.

Why, between the three of them, had they only had a deck of lead-backed playing cards for entertainment? Alex made a mental note to outfit the lockdown rooms with something else just in case (when) something like this happened again.

What had happened was some _idiot_ hadn’t followed proper lab procedures, releasing a chemical agent that resulted in the entire building going into a quarantine lockdown until the air scrubbers could do the basic and DEO agents from the desert base could get into the city to clear the building.

Since neither Supergirl nor Lena Luthor was meant to be in the DEO, Alex had dragged them into the room attached to her lab. She was the only one with direct access, so she would be able to scrub the footage later. Brainy would have already done so to anything showing the two women being present at all.

And so here they were, several hours into lockdown and the only way to apparently keep Supergirl from having a claustrophobic meltdown was cuddles and games. Hence the worn deck of playing cards and many rounds of poker.

Alex shelved the thought that Supergirl was a lot like Kara in that respect. Her little sister hated small spaces. Cuddles and mental distractions (and sometimes food, but that was in short supply right now) were really the only ways to help her calm down and stay that way.

Supergirl was tucked up against Lena’s side at the moment, but her bare feet were settled beneath Alex’s crossed legs. The agent had to give her some credit, her toes weren’t cold.

“Fine,” Alex tossed down her cards. A trio of Kings and a pair of Aces was a good hand, against anything else. “New game please, anything but poker.”

“Blackjack or Texas Hold’em?” Lena gathered the cards up and began to shuffle them.

Alex would remember that day clearly for some time after her memories were returned. It had made her think of several things she never would have otherwise.

Like the fact that her crush on Kara was nowhere near as gone as she thought it was. She had apparently just needed to take the sister-conditioning out of the equation to act on it. Admitting to these feelings had brought them to now, entangled together on Kara’s couch.

“Oh…wow,” she breathed once they stopped kissing.

“I have wanted to do that for so long,” Kara whispered. She wasn’t nearly as breathless as Alex, but she was vibrating in her excitement.

This was practically everything she had wanted since she understood that relationships did not work the same on Earth as they had on Krypton.

She may have taken slight advantage of Alex not knowing she was Supergirl by flirting with her while in uniform, but Alex had chosen to respond to said flirting. That they had continued said flirting after Alex had her memories back, well, that had been Alex’s choice as well.

“Why didn’t you just do it?” Alex asked in a moment of curiosity.

Kara scowled at her. “Because I didn’t want to hear the ‘that’s not how it works on Earth Kara’ lecture again.” She finally noticed she was vibrating and focused on calming down enough to stop. “Besides, at least I had you even if we weren’t together. I want you to be happy Alex, even if it wasn’t with me.”

Alex winched, thinking of Maggie, Sam, Sara, and a few others that she had been with since figuring out she was a lesbian and not just weird for having a crush on her alien foster sister. _Being in love with_ , she silently amended the thought.

“What about your crush on Lena?” She teased, tugging her alien back into her lap.

Kara blushed, but returned the statement. “What about yours?”

“Later,” Alex decreed, kissing Kara again. “I want to go out on an actual date with you where we both know it’s a date and we don’t call it anything else.”

Kara’s face brightened. “When? Where? Locally or I can fly us somewhere?”

Alex chuckled. “Calm down. We’ll save the superpowers for another night.”

Their first date went well. Alex took them to a movie she knew they would both enjoy while Kara took them to a probably not legal lookout spot for a picnic and stargazing.

Six weeks in and the only ones really aware of the change in their relationship were J’onn and Eliza. Kara really didn’t understand how that was possible, since neither were outright hiding it.

Huh, she supposed they really had been _like that_ forever. They certainly hadn’t changed much in how they acted around each other. They _had_ added kissing to their greetings, but as neither had any interest in PDA they were kept private. Kara didn’t want to even think about the chaos that would eschew if word got out that Supergirl had a lover.

She perked up when she heard Alex enter the apartment. They really should talk about moving to a singular abode. They were together more often than not.

“So, date night?” Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. That was nice, being able to claim Kara as such.

Kara leaned back into the hold. “We can try that new place on the south side?” She suggested. “Lena mentioned that they have an eating challenge, which means you can take bets from those who underestimate me.”

Alex hummed at the thought, thinking it over. “How is our resident CEO? I haven’t seen her lately.”

“Busy, and she’s going through PAs almost as fast as Ms. Grant right now.” Kara shook her head. “They just can’t keep up with her, or they try and have a break-down which makes Lena feel bad.”

“And so you,” Alex pecked her on the cheek, “have been taking her lunch to give them a break and make certain she eats?”

“Yes,” Kara poked her side, making Alex shift away to avoid being tickled. “Jess told me point blank to my face that she doesn’t understand how I deal with two of you.”

Alex reddened. It was one of the many things she and Lena had in common. It was also one of the things that drew Alex to the other woman. Who better for a workaholic than another workaholic?

“She also knows, and so does Jess.” Kara said absently, turning so she was holding Alex. She floated them above the floor, making her girlfriend squeak at the sudden shift.

“Knows what exactly, and how many NDAs am I going to need to ask for from HR?”

“Supergirl and none, because neither of them are going to say anything. Lena isn’t mad anymore and we talked about it, although I think Jess and Sam may have talked her down from her original response.” Kara frowned, brow furrowed. “I hate that I hurt her Alex, that _we_ hurt her. She trusts us and she’s hurt because she feels like we don’t trust her.”

“Hey,” Alex got Kara to look at her. “You owe no one your secret, no matter what the relationship. We do trust Lena, but this past year has been crazy even for us.” She shifted so she was comfortable sitting on Kara’s crossed legs. She grinned, pushing Kara so they were lying horizontal in the air. Like a cat, she stretched out on the other woman.

Kara giggled, adjusting so that Alex wouldn’t roll off. They would do this often as teenagers and even more now that they were together. They settled that way, basking in the warm glow from the sunlight filtering in thru the windows.

“Come on,” Alex finally said, shifting to roll off onto her own feet. “I still want to go out tonight.”

“Okay,” Kara allowed gravity to affect her again, settling lightly onto her feet. “Are you on-call tonight?”

“Nope,” Alex had a Cheshire-esque smile on her face. “Unless the world is ending, we’re both covered. So no suite tonight and I’ll leave my guns at home.”

Kara eyed her with suspicion. Alex had said _guns_ not _weapons_. She had emptied Alex’s pockets on several occasions. Her girlfriend was capable of hiding a wide variety of objects on her person, many seemingly innocent until an attacker was bleeding or otherwise incapacitated.

The agent rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll leave all of my nice weapons at home where they’ll be lonely and neglected.”

“They’ll get over it,” Kara retorted.

Grumbling, Alex began pulling out a truly astonishing amount of items. She wasn’t dressed for work, having already changed before coming over to Kara’s. Would it be too strange to start talking about moving in together? Kara didn’t have what Alex would deem appropriate weapons storage, plus it wasn’t as if Alex didn’t already have a large number of her things here to begin with or Kara at hers.

“Ready?” Kara ignored the pile of gadgets and weaponry Alex had placed on the table.

“Yeah, let’s lock up and go.” Alex looked at the pile of things. Maybe just one? Kara had her powers always, surly she could bring just _one_ …

“Come on,” Kara tugged her towards the door. She swung back and picked up a pocket knife that probably wasn’t one, handing it to her lover. “Stop pouting. That’s my line.”

Laughing, Alex took the offered weapon and attached to her belt. “Come on dork. Show me this restaurant.”

The ‘new place on the south side’ turned out to be a strange amalgamation of Chinese and American cuisine. The eating challenge was one hundred potstickers in an hour. The platter was a mix of every flavor of potsticker (Alex would later argue that some of the combinations should _not_ count as a potsticker) offered, equating to ten sets of ten.

Kara’s eyes were wide at such a thing and ordered two. Alex had managed to keep a blank face, but inside she was cackling madly. Within ten minutes of placing their order, Alex had placed a dozen bets with other patrons and two servers. She had gotten herself the trial platter of the potstickers, a dish a tenth of the size of what was served to Kara.

Alex sat back to enjoy the show as the timer started. She knew some people found it disgusting, watching someone shovel food into their mouths the way Kara could. She was immune to it by this point. Other people’s reactions were far more entertaining.

“Alex, these are so good! Did you try yours?” Kara finished off the ones described as a pizza in a potsticker (pepperoni, sausage, and cheese in a tomato sauce shoved in the dumpling wrapper).

“Huh…that’s a really weird texture.” Alex glanced at the plate to see the label, agreeing that the beans did give it a strange but not entirely unpleasant texture. She did make a note to try the chili on its own, to which Kara agreed.

“Bleh, never ordering these on their own but Lena will like them.” This was about the vegetarian ones which contained kale. Alex took a picture as proof to show Lena that Kara had willingly eaten the vegetable.

The traditional ones barely lasted a blink. Alex had eaten that one first off her plate, just to save it from disappearing into Kara’s stomach.

“Oh, spicy!” Kara said with delight as she demolished the buffalo chicken filled dumplings. The habanero ranch ones followed, chased down by the small glass of milk that came with it.

More than half done, Alex checked the clock. They still had thirty minutes.

“Oh my…Alex we have to learn how to make these!” Kara stuffed the rest of the cheeseburger potstickers in mouth almost as fast as she had the traditional and pizza versions.

Alex scoffed. “Not unless you want a hazmat team in the apartment.”

“We’re not that bad!” Kara defended. They always managed Thanksgiving and simple dishes easily enough. Potstickers couldn’t be that difficult to make! Then she could have them every day!

“Finish your food,” Alex prodded her. She was keeping an even tally (as she always did) on what Kara did and did not like.

“Hmm…this taste more like crab rangoon than a potsticker,” Kara commented, inhaling them. That was one of Alex’s and Lena’s preferred side dishes when they ordered Chinese take-out. Kara didn’t mind it; that always meant more potstickers for her.

“ohh…Philly cheese steak!” Alex was tempted to snag some of those, but refrained. She could always get her own order.

The final one was sweet, more desert than appetizer. It was styled after a traditional apple pie and was encrusted with cinnamon sugar (Alex argued that it was closer to an empanada than a potsticker).

Grinning, Alex hit the button to stop the clock with ten minutes to spare. Her girlfriend had just eaten two hundred potstickers in fifty minutes and earned Alex nearly double that plus her own meal was covered.

As Alex collected her winnings, Kara got her picture taken to be placed on the wall with the others who had defeated the challenge. There weren’t many and Kara’s picture got pride of place.

“Still hungry?” Alex asked her softly.

“I’m good for now. Want to take a walk on the pier?” Kara held out her hand.

“Sure,” Alex took the offered hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Oh…hello.”

They both looked up, a bit surprised to see the woman who had been the topic of their earlier conversation.

“Lena! Hi!” Kara released Alex’s hand so she could hug their friend.

“Hey Lena,” Alex greeted, taking the other woman in.

The CEO was dressed down (for her) in tight jeans and a loose MIT hoodie (not, Alex noted, the faded one she favored on movie nights). She also wasn’t wearing heels, so she was now shorter than the both of them. Alex approved of the sturdy look to the boots. Kara caught her looking and smiled.

Lena, for her part, hugged Kara tightly. She hadn’t meant to interrupt what was clearly a Sister’s Night, and they had done something if the shit-eating grin on Alex’s face was any indication. She breathed in Kara’s scent, it’s familiarity comforting and giving her the courage to be spontaneous.

“Can I ask you something?” Lena asked softly.

Kara’s smile was soft. “Sure.”

“Kara Danvers, would you go on a date with me?”

Kara blinked. Alex blinked. Lena fidgeted, wondering if she had misread the signals she often got from both women. She liked both of them, but she had met and fallen for Kara first. If Kara said no, Lena was determined to remain friends with both of them (after a bit of time to build back up certain walls).

“Oh…um…” Kara exchanged a look with Alex. “We already on a date.” She said in answer. “We’ve been dating for weeks.”

“Oh… _oh_ …” well…that was heartbreaking. Not entirely unexpected, but still heartbreaking. “I see...I’ll just leave you to it then.”

The pair exchanged another look. Kara didn’t mind in the least bit. Trios and Quads, while not prolific were not uncommon on Krypton. The Matrix matched those who would suit the needs of Krypton both current and future; sometimes that meant more than a simple pair. Two of her classmates had had parents in sets of three; another had had a set of four.

“Join us,” Alex offered. She wasn’t entirely certain how this was going to work out, but she was willing to try. She liked Lena. Given the chance, she was certain she would love her just as much as Kara already did.

“I don’t wish to intrude,” Lena made to step back but Kara tightened her hold on Lena’s hand.

“ _Humans_ ,” she huffed in Kryptonian. She had more than enough love for the both of them and she had no doubt they were the same, in their own ways. “You wouldn’t be intruding Lena, we want you to join us and be part of our date.” She took a step closer to Alex, holding out her other hand. “If you wanted to.”

“We want you to,” Alex offered her free hand. “We’re going for a walk along the pier, possibly for ice cream if they’re still open.”

“You’re both serious,” Lena said, looking at them with surprise. They really were, she was coming to accept as they looked at her and waited for her response.

“Of course we are.” Kara asserted. Alex nodded in agreement.

She hesitated for a moment longer before taking Alex’s offered hand. In an instant that screamed of Kara using her speed, Lena found herself tucked between them and being led towards the dimly lit pier and the setting sun.

“So what were you doing out here?” Alex asked, tucking a hand into Kara’s back pocket. Her arm was just long enough to fit comfortable around both her companions.

Lena blushed. “I was coming to pick up dinner before going to Kara’s, to ask her out.” Or a movie night if she chickened out. Either way, she would get to spend time with the blonde.

“Wait, does that mean you haven’t eaten yet? Lena, lunch was hours ago!”

Both of them laughed at the blonde’s incredulous look.

“Alex, we have to fix this! I’ll be right back.” Kara disappeared, leaving them alone.

“Kara,” Alex held up her wallet. Kara came back, snatched it, and disappeared again. “Stay local!” Alex called out, knowing Kara would hear her.

“Just how often _doesn’t_ she listen to that bit?” Lena asked, daring to lean further into Alex’s embrace. The other woman was warm and felt safe, something that Lena normally only associated with Kara.

“Often enough, has she ever brought you these fluffy stuffed bread rolls?”

“Yes, several times,” Lena answered warily.

Alex nodded. “She tell you they’re from a tiny little shop around the corner of somewhere really vague?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, they’re from this tiny little place in an equally tiny French town.” Alex told her. “Has she ever brought you borsht?”

“Once or twice…and she brought it from somewhere in Russia.” Lena tallied up the various things Kara had ever brought her.

“No,” Alex snickered, “she gets that from NYC. She did get Lucy vodka from Russia once, last year for the holidays. She picked mom up some tea from there as well.” She found a picnic table they could sit at. “Kara loves food, which I know you know, but feeding people is also a way for her to show how much she cares for someone. The exchange of food is also part of Kryptonian courting practices.”

Lena blinked at her. “Just how long as Kara, either on accident or purposefully, been courting us?”

“Me since high school, you…” Alex paused for thought. “I think she started doing it on purpose after frat-boy left." That was probably some of the worst advice she’d ever given Kara. “Honestly, it’s not something I think she’s even aware she does. Human mating rituals confuse her a lot more than I ever thought they did.”

“I see,” it certainly made a lot of sense. “Are you just doing this for her?”

“Yes and no,” Alex admitted after a moment of silence. “Yes, because I will do absolutely anything for Kara. No, because I have a crush on you and would like to see how well we click romantically.” She huffed in exasperation. “Not knowing Kara was Supergirl was the most frustrating eight months of my life.”

“Wait, what?”

Alex explained much of what had been going on the past year, including the crushes she had developed for two people on top of her long suppressed feelings for her foster sister.

“The press is going to have a field day with this,” Lena decided she didn’t care at the moment.

Alex chuckled darkly. “Let them try.”

“I’m back!” Kara smiled widely at them, handing over two boxes.

“These are potstickers,” Lena said in surprise. Kara _never_ shared potstickers. Even Alex had to fight for them. She looked over to see what Alex had been given. It appeared to be some kind of donut. Whatever it was, Alex was happily tearing into it.

“ _Kale_ potstickers,” Kara answered, happy to babble about the eating challenge. “Alex took a picture as proof I ate them.”

Lena tried them, surprised to find she liked the taste and texture. It wasn’t entirely well-balanced as far as meals went, but she had become accustomed to that when eating with Kara. She did enjoy the little berry tarts Kara had brought as well.

“Ice cream now?”

Alex laughed, ruffling Kara’s hair. “Come on. Jerry’s should still be open.”

Lena found herself placed back in the center as they continued their walk around the pier. She settled in.

She had a feeling this was the start of something wonderful. She didn’t see the shared look of her companions as they agreed with her unspoken thought.

The start of something wonderful indeed.


End file.
